In various situations, individuals and/or groups of individuals may participate in electronic communication, including, for example, text-based chat interactions. For example, in certain instances, multiple individuals may communicate with each other by entering text into a local computing device (e.g., a cell phone, laptop computer, and so on), causing the entered text to be transmitted to computing devices associated with other individual(s) in the group, and receiving at the local computing device (and/or another device) text that was similarly entered and transmitted based upon inputs from other user(s). This type (and/or other types) of communication may be facilitated, for example, by instant messaging (and/or other electronic communication) applications. In certain instances, for example, text-based chat interactions may be facilitated by various types of electronic meeting applications, which may facilitate various types of interactions in addition/as an alternative to text-based interactions (e.g., audio-visual interactions). In certain instances, transcripts (and/or other archives) of text-based chat (and/or other) interactions may be stored on various storage devices for later retrieval.